best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Congratulations" by PewDiePie, Roomie,
Congratulations is a song by Swedish YouTuber Felix "PewDiePie" Kjellberg, Swedish singer/musician Joel "Roomie" Berghult and English musician Dave "Boyinaband" Brown. The single was self-released on 31 March 2019 with an accompanying music video on YouTube as a response to T-Series surpassing PewDiePie as the most subscribed channel on YouTube Lyrics T-Series! (Yeah!) It's your big day! (Woo!) Incredible job! I know we had our differences But today, I just wanna tell you A congratulations, it's a celebration Party all day, I know you've been waitin' (Here we go!) A congratulations (Woo!), it's a celebration I just wanna tell you that I think that you're amazing A congratulations to your corporation Guess to beat one Swedish boy, you need a billion Asians Yeah, you did it very nice, and all it took Was a massive corporate entity with every song in Bollywood Now you're at number one, hope you did nothing wrong Like starting your business by selling pirated songs Oops! Didn't think we'd see? It's right there on Wikipedia Get used to your past being held against you by the media (Uh, oh) I'm sure right now there's nothing That you're doing that's illegal, yeah I'm certain that you haven't had collusions with the mafia For legal reasons, that's a joke For legal reasons, that's a joke For serious, Indian mafia, please don't kill me, that's a joke India, I'm sorry about the memes, you're the best I love my Indian Bros, from Bombay to Bangladesh I'll take on all the world for you, I'm a heavy hitter 'Bout to cause a genocide so you can call me A congratulations, it's a celebration (Oh!) Party all day, I know you've been waitin' (Oh yeah!) A congratulations (Woo!), it's a celebration (Yeah!) I just wanna tell you that I think that you're amazing Congratulations (Uh) Congratulations (It's your big day! Woo!) Congratulations Congratulations (Such a big day) I got a letter in the post, hmm, what is this? (Hmm) T-Series saying "Cease and desist" Had a problem with me telling them to hold their defecation But let me educate you, silly, that's not defamation (Woo) T-Series can eat a dick (Still not defamation) Suck my fucking Swedish meatballs (Still not defamation, yum) Did you know that Indians have poo-poo in their brains? That's a blatant racist lie Yeah, but still not defamation! (Woo) India got YouTube figured out, that's sick, son How 'bout next you figure how to fix the caste system? (Oof) Maybe all those ads will solve your crippling poverty But looking at T-Series' past, I'm guessing not probably But never mind the poor people, we just here to party Just here to pop some bottles with the Nine-Year-Old Army Non-alcoholic 'cause I had a real problem But we still out here living like we 'bout to kamikaze So this is it, thanks for sticking with my channel Ever since I was a nobody, screaming at barrels Yeah, this is it, it's been an adventure It's the end of the reign of Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg Through all the change and controversy, you've been by my side There's no army in the world, I would rather give me watch time It's been a wild ride, so while I can still be heard Here's one last brofist from the number one in the world A congratulations, it's a celebration (Oh) Party all day (Skrra), I know you've been waitin' (Yeet, party all day, yeah) A congratulations (Woo!), it's a celebration (Oh) I just wanna tell you that I think that you're amazing Congratulations (Oh, ooh hoo) Congratulations (Skrattar du, it's your big day!) Congratulations (I'm fucking lit!) Congratulations (Such a big day!) Oh yeah, yeah Congratulations, T-Series! You did it! Yatta desu ne Hope that #MeToo stuff doesn't severely affect your bottom line Why It Rocks #It is a big apology from the original Bitch Lasagna song and PewDiePie actually rewarded his enemy T-Series. #The scene when PewDiePie gives out the last brofist is pretty sad and depressing and it actually shows that all good times must come to an end. #PewDiePie apologizes to T-Series for the diss track he made about them in the past. #It became an internet meme. #The beat of this song is actually fun and it's actually fun to sing the song. #The song is actually very catchy. #The fireworks scene is actually really fun and it looks so pretty. #In the end, we actually get to see Jimmy Donaldson (MrBeast) clapping at the honour. Bad Qualities #The swearing in the song is still bad and it's still not good for kids. #The "Did you know that Indians have poo poo in their brains?" quote is a little offensive. #They actually disrespected the poor. #The song is banned in India under the request of T-Series alongside PewDiePie himself and "Bitch Lasagna". Music Videos Category:2019 Songs Category:PewDiePie Songs Category:Sequels Category:Comedy songs Category:Diss tracks Category:Satirical hip hop Category:YouTube songs Category:Hip hop Category:Pop Category:2010s Category:2019 Category:2010s Songs Category:Internet memes Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1